A diaper is a garment worn normally individuals who are not able to control their bladder or bowel movements. When a diaper becomes full and can no longer hold additional waste material, it must be changed, such as by a caregiver. Failure to change a diaper on a regular basis can lead to diaper rash.
To ensure regular diaper changes, skilled artisans have developed a variety of systems designed to detect the presence of waste in a diaper, and to issue a resulting alarm, such as an audible or visual alarm, to alert a caregiver that the diaper needs to be changed. However, existing waste detection systems and diapers formed with such systems are expensive, difficult to construct, and, most importantly, impractical. Given these and other deficiencies in the art, the need for a diaper with an improved wetness detecting system is needed.